emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Walsh
Jerry Walsh is the father of Jackson Walsh. Jerry first appeared on at the hospital after Jackson is badly injured in a car crash on a railway line. Jerry takes an instant dislike to Jackson's boyfriend Aaron Livesy and orders him to leave after discovering that Aaron had accidentally caused the crash by ringing Jackson and the crash was caused by Jackson trying to pick up and answer his mobile phone. It is revealed that Jerry was strongly homophobic and had punched Jackson when he had revealed that he was gay. When Jackson is discovered to have suffered severe neck and spinal injuries which could potentially paralyse him, Jerry decides to leave the hospital after telling his ex-wife and Jackson's mother, Hazel Rhodes, to not tell Jackson about the paralysis but she later does so. Jerry later visits Aaron in the village and Aaron convinces him to go and visit Jackson again. Jerry does so after Jackson regains consciousness and Jackson resolves things with his father and thanks him for coming to see him. Jerry returns on the day that Jackson has an operation on his back. Jerry offers Jackson encouragement. He is later devastated to learn from Hazel that Jackson will never walk again after she demands answers from the surgeon. Jerry asks Aaron not to tell Jackson so Aaron tells Jerry to tell him but he can't bring himself to do it so Aaron does it for him. Jerry later suggests that Jackson come and live with him but Jackson rejects his offer as he was still angry at his father's previous homophobia towards him. Jerry tells Jackson that his offer is still there if he changed his mind but he agrees to give money to Hazel each month to help pay for Jackson's care. Jerry later asks Jackson to be godfather to his son Josh, Jackson's half-brother, at his christening but Jackson refuses. Jerry also attends a football match with Jackson, Aaron, Hazel, Aaron's mother Chas Dingle , Rhona Goskirk and Paddy Kirk. In June 2011, Jackson invites Jerry to the village pub, The Woolpack, for a drink along with his other family and friends. Jackson tells Jerry that he loves him, wanting to say farewell to his father. The following day Aaron and Hazel help Jackson commit suicide by feeding him a cocktail of drugs. Jerry arrives in the village when he hears the news of Jackson's death and breaks down in tears. Jerry becomes outraged with both Aaron and Hazel after he discovers that they helped Jackson die. After laying flowers at the scene, he angrily attacks Aaron and calls him a "pervert", accusing him of murdering Jackson. Aaron's uncle Cain Dingle threatens Jerry and tells him to leave and he does so, telling Aaron that he will get his comeuppance. Jerry attends Jackson's funeral in the village church and is pleased when he hears that Aaron has been charged with Jackson's murder and cannot attend the funeral as he was in court. Two weeks later, Jerry arrives in the village drunk and confronts Aaron in the cafe and tells him that he has made a damning statement to the police in which he has implicated Aaron as a murderer in order to make sure he is imprisoned. He then attacks Aaron, leading Carl King and Bob Hope to eject him from the cafe and tell him to go home. During Aaron's trial, Jerry takes the stand to give evidence as a prosecution witness and tells the court what he believes but is threatened with contempt of court when he loses his temper and begins shouting at Aaron. After Aaron is found not guilty, Jerry confronts him and tells him that he still believes that he is guilty of murdering Jackson, even if the jury did not believe it. He then tells Aaron that he hoped that Jackson's death would haunt him for the rest of his life and walks away. List of appearances 2010 *Fri 8th Oct *Mon 11th Oct *Thur 14th Oct (2) *Fri 15th Oct *Thu 11th Nov (1) *Thu 11th Nov (2) *Thu 2nd Dec *Mon 6th Dec 2011 Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Walsh family Category:2010 minor characters Category:2011 minor characters